yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 7
"Imperial Wrath Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (反逆の逆鱗 ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴ Hanki no Gekirin Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon), known as "Mr. Mystery" in the Dub version, is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Shingo, who lost to Yūya in a Duel before, hasn't forgotten the humiliation of being defeated, and plans to get his revenge, now that he has some new cards. In order to stop his scheme, Yūya's childhood friend, Yuzu, challenges him. But then a black shadow appears before the two, targeting them. The mysterious man brushes Yuzu aside and stops her from doing anything, and quietly begins his Duel with Shingo. While Shingo gets carried away with his new strategy, the mysterious man ignores him, and starts showing off a surprising power... Summary watching LDS.]] A masked man stands outside LDS in an alley as people walk by. He looks up at the building, holding an LDS badge in his hand. Inside LDS, Shingo attacks "Power Darts Shooter" with "Möbius the Ice Monarch". "Möbius" materializes an Ice Lance" and charges past "Power Darts Shooter," reducing Kakimoto's LP to zero. Kakimoto says the new cards Shingo's got are ridiculously strong. Shingo corrects him, claiming that he's what's ridiculously strong, his friends finishing the sentence. Shingo promptly comments "Oh yes!" in English. He grins, claiming that what is important is the skill of the Duelist, calculated tactics, precise decision making, a tough spirit, gifted looks, then adding "and the perfect combination of these is..." to which his friends finish "Shingo!" Shingo replies again in English "Yes, yes!" requests to be called "Neo Sawatari".]] Simply put, he claims, those who deserve to win will, a perfect Duelist, and that is... His friends cheer his name again, and Shingo agrees, but he requests to be called "Neo Sawatari" with his new cards. His friends agree, and Shingo says "Okay, okay, ladies and gentlemen!" The similarities to Yūya Sakaki are not lost on Ōtomo, who comments that "he" actually influenced Shingo a bit, and Yamabe asks if he means Yūya Sakaki. Shingo is infuriated at the mere mention of Yūya, much to his friends' disdain, and Shingo remembers his embarrassing loss at the hands of "Block Spider". He furiously claims that the reason he lost was because of the cards, just because he wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum Cards. Yamabe is shocked, and Ōtomo points out that this contradicts what Shingo just said. Kakimoto points out the Shingo actually did have the cards since he'd tricked Yūya into giving them to him. Shingo vows to do whatever it takes to beat Yūya. He tells him to wait. The individual in question is washing his face at You Show Duel School with the other boys, while Yuzu stands by with some towels. Yūya comments that it feels great, and Futoshi agrees that it gives him the shivers. Sora comments that after sweating oneself out in a Duel, they've got to do this right. Yuzu points out some dirt on the back of Yūya's neck and tells him to be sure to wash it properly. Yūya agrees twice, and Yuzu points out that he only needs to say it once. and Ayu listening to Ōtomo and Yamabe's conversation.]] Later, Yuzu is walking home with ice cream for the boys, muttering to Ayu that if they wanted ice cream that much they should have gotten it themselves. She recalls the excited foursome as they leap up and down, chanting "ice cream!". Ayu points out that Yuzu still got them anyway, and she says tells "big-sister Yuzu" that she's really nice. Yuzu then bends down and tells Ayu to be quiet, as she sees Ōtomo and Yamabe walking on the top of the bank, Ōtomo speaking of Shingo's supposedly renewed efforts to defeat Yūya. Yuzu and Ayu gasp in shock as Ōtomo continues that Shingo would attack Yūya's weaknesses with devastating results. Yuzu gets a determined look on her face, and Yamabe tells Ōtomo that they'd better hurry, as Shingo gets even more selfish when he's hungry. They leave, and the two girls follow them. is determined to protect Yūya.]] At the harbor warehouses, the masked man is standing on one of the roofs, looking at the LDS building. Inside one of the warehouses, which has a dartboard on the wall, Yamabe and Ōtomo arrive, apologizing for being late, and Shingo, sitting with Kakimoto, chides them. Yamabe apologizes again, and he tells Shingo that they got his "Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey." Outside, Yuzu looks at warehouse number 52, as Ayu asks whether they should let "big-brother Yūya" know. Yuzu remembers that during the last Duel, Yūya tried desperately to save her, and now decides to return the favor. She hands Ayu the ice cream and tells her to head back to You Show first, before running around the corner. The masked man turns and sees her, and gasps when he sees her face, seemingly surprised at her presence. As Shingo takes a bite out of his food, Yuzu rips the door open, and Shingo begins choking as Yuzu calls him a coward. Ōtomo hands him a water bottle, which he begins frantically drinking as Yuzu reminds him of what he said, and says that she will not allow his plans to continue. Shingo gasps for air, asking why Yuzu is at the warehouse. insulting Shingo.]] Yuzu replies that she doesn't need to explain herself to Shingo, and points out the pie crumbs still on his mouth, to his surprise and annoyance. One of his friends hands him a napkin to clean his face with. He begins to tell Yuzu that she's fallen into his trap, but Yuzu interrupts, telling Shingo to Duel her. A flustered Shingo tries to continue, but Yuzu doesn't let him, declaring her victory assured. Shingo attempts to boast further, but Yuzu makes insinuations on his courage. Shingo snaps at her to let him talk, but Yuzu doesn't want to listen, calling him a coward, a sore-loser, and a second-rate Duelist. Shingo takes offense to the last one, and Yuzu continues, calling him third-rate, fourth-rate, and a hundredth-rate. Shingo shakes with anger, saying she's gone too far. Ayu continues to run home. Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, and Yuzu turns, holding her Duel Disk. Shingo walks across to face her, saying that she may still retract her insult. Yuzu replies in the negative and repeats her insult. Shingo attaches his Duel Disk to his wrist, warning her that he'll make her regret not knowing her place. meets the masked Duelist.]] And then Kakimoto screams, much to the shock of both Duelists. He's thrown back from the open door as the masked Duelist walks in. Yamabe and Ōtomo run up behind Shingo as he asks the Duelist who he is. The Duelist tells Yuzu to back down, and she asks him what he's doing, but he's focusing on the LDS badge pinned to Shingo's collar. As Kakimoto joins his friends, Shingo asks if the Duelist is supposed the knight in shining armor. The Duelist flings his cloak aside, activating a purple Duel Disk with a strange body, something that Shingo picks up on. He asks if the Duelist isn't going to answer his questions. Yuzu protests, asking what the Duelist is doing, interfering. Yuzu tries to assert her place in the Duel, but he stops her and says he does not want her hurt, much to her surprise. Shingo remarks sarcastically how admirable the knight is, and more seriously tells him that he should leave it at that so as not to embarrass himself. His opponent unresponsive, Shingo says that he has the perfect chance to try his new Deck, and expresses confidence in his victory. The Duel begins, with the masked man being labeled as "Unknown." The masked Duelist decides to go first, and Shingo tells him to go ahead. The Duelist Sets all five cards in his hand face-down, much to the shock of the onlookers. He ends his turn and Shingo laughs, mocking his effort as pitiful after such a gallant display. Yamabe tells Shingo to end him, Shingo goads the masked man, asking him if he did not draw a single monster. The man is unresponsive, and Shingo begins his turn. Ayu, meanwhile, has finally gotten back to the Duel School, calling out Yūya's name. She trips into Yūya's arms, with Futoshi catching the ice cream. Yūya asks if she's okay. As Sora and Futoshi bemoan the melted ice-cream, Ayu tells Yūya that Yuzu is in danger. Special Summons "Escher the Vassal of the Ice Monarch".]] Back at the warehouse, Shingo exclaims that he'll show the Duelist his "perfect Dueling", and he draws a card. He asks the Duelist to allow him to use those Set cards of his, and Special Summons "Escher the Vassal of the Ice Monarch" from his hand since his opponent controls at least two Set Magic or Trap Cards. Then he releases it to Advance Summon "Möbius the Ice Monarch". Kakimoto cheers that in an instant, Shingo Summoned a 2400 ATK monster. Shingo activates the effect of "Möbius," as it was Advance Summoned, destroying two of his opponent's Magic or Trap Cards. "Möbius" forms a sphere of ice in its hands, then tosses it at the Duelist's "Phantom Spear" and "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil", destroying them. Shingo continues, activating the Magic Card "Advance Carnival" from his hand, allowing him to Advance Summon again after doing so successfully. Yuzu is shocked that he's going to Release the 2400 ATK "Möbius" to Summon another monster, and Shingo confirms it, Releasing "Möbius" to Summon "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch". His friends cheer, as Shingo explains that he'd usually have to Release two monsters to Summon "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch," but he can Advance Summon it with one Release by Releasing a monster that was Advance Summoned itself. " destroys the three Magic Card of the masked Duelist.]] Then he activates the effect of "Frigid Ice Monarch" as it was Advance Summoned, destroying three of his opponent's Magic or Trap Cards. "Möbius" forms ice tornadoes in both fists. Kakimoto asks the masked man why he doesn't use the cards before they get destroyed, but Shingo points out that that would be pointless, as if "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch" was Advance Summoned by Releasing a WATER monster (Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch), the targeted cards can't be activated in response. He tells his monster to freeze and shatter, declaring "Blizzard Destruction". The remaining cards, "Cyclone" and two more copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" are both destroyed by the fired blizzard, something that both Yuzu and the Duelist feel, despite it not being an Action Field. Shingo grins, commenting that with this, the Duelist's field is empty and his hand is at zero. On top of that, he doesn't even have any wall monsters. His gallant display was for nothing, he says, and Yuzu agrees and says that she had been better off fighting the match herself. The Duelist silences her with a glare. Shingo mock apologizes to the masked man for supposedly showing him the reality of the situation. When the Duelist doesn't respond, Shingo declares his Battle Phase, attacking directly with "Möbius". The spikes on the armor of "Möbius" begin to extend and a blizzard begins blowing. As Yuzu gasps, the Duelist activates the effects of the "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard. Shingo and his friends are all shocked that the Duelist is going to activate a Magic Card from his Graveyard, and the Duelist explains that when a direct attack is declared, he can Special Summon as many of them from the Graveyard as possible as monsters, and he does so, Special Summoning them all in Defense Position, but they'll be banished when they are sent to the Graveyard. As the blizzard blows, Yuzu asks if the Duelist Set the cards with the intention to Special Summon them like that. " destroys "Shadow Veil".]] Shingo snorts, pointing out that they're just wall monsters that he Summoned while he was flustered, and he attacks one of them with "Möbius", which charges through one with "Imperial Charge," destroying and banishing it. Shingo isn't concerned, and he Sets a card to end his turn, commenting that he'll let him live for another turn. Kakimoto cheers that Neo Shingo is the best. The Duelist draws, telling Shingo that there will be no next turn for him. Shingo is surprised as the Duelist admits that he thought Shingo would put up more of a fight, but he doesn't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet from Shingo's Dueling. Not even a fragment of it. Shingo's lackeys laugh. The Duelist comments that all the conditions have been met, now that he has two monsters with the same Level on his field. Summons "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".]] He overlays the two Level 4 "Shadow Veils" and constructs the Overlay Network. They transform into purple swirls and disappear into a galaxy-portal. Shingo and Yuzu gasp in shock as the Duelist chants "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The Dragon appears behind him with 2500 ATK. The others are all impressed that the Duelist Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, as Xyz Summoning is a class that only the top students at LDS choose to take. Shingo claps, admitting to being surprised when the Duelist Xyz Summoned so quickly, but pointing out that its ATK falls short of that of "Mobius". The Duelist explains that Xyz Monsters show their true power by using the souls of their Overlay Units to annihilate their foes. Shingo expresses disinterest, so the Duelist says that he'll have Shingo bear witness to their power. He activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion": by detaching an Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and increase its own ATK by that amount until the End Phase. The Dragon's wings unfold, and they shoot out purple lightning that binds "Möbius", reducing it to 1400 ATK, while increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" to 3900 ATK with "Treason Discharge". " attacks "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch".]] Everyone is horrified, but the Duelist uses the effect again, detaching the last Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Möbius" again, this time to 700, while adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion", for a total of 4600. Then, the Duelist declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Möbius the Mega Monarch" with "Dark Rebellion". As its wings spark, he orders it to crush that glacier with its fangs, and it flies forward with its tusks glowing as it attacks with "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion". It stabs "Möbius" and it explodes, throwing Shingo backwards. Debris goes flying, and the Duelist rushes forward to shield Yuzu, a stone cracking the lens of one of his goggles. The hangar itself is damaged, as Shingo rises unsteadily to his feet, his Life Points falling to 100. Kakimoto asks what's going on, Ōtomo points out that they felt the impact despite it not being an Action Field, and Kakimoto asks if the monster's power was what sent them flying. Yamabe expresses fear. interrogates Shingo about Academia.]] Stepping forward, the Duelist tells Shingo that he'll only ask once and Shingo will answer him properly. He holds up the badge, and asks if it's from LDS, asking what Shingo knows about Academia. Shingo doesn't seem to know what he means and the Duelist yells at him for playing dumb. Shingo protests that he's telling the truth; everyone enrolled in LDS has a badge like that, and he doesn't know anything about Academia. Declaring that he has no more business with Shingo, the Duelist turns to leave, but Shingo points out that the Duel isn't over yet, and he activates his Trap Card, "Ice Rage Shot", which, since an Water-Type monster was destroyed in battle, destroys one monster on his opponent's field and inflicts damage equal to its ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion" to inflict its 4600 ATK to the Duelist, declaring that he had prepared for such and now he will win. The Dark Duelist expresses his contempt; Shingo is furious, as, without even turning around, the Duelist activates the effect of his "Phantom Death Spear" Continuous Magic Card from his Graveyard, which, by banishing itself from the Graveyard, can negate an opponent's Trap and destroy it. 's face is revealed.]] The spear appears from a Graveyard portal as the Duelist further explains that it will also inflict 100 damage to Shingo. Shingo panics, knowing that the spear's impact will be real, and repeatedly begs the Duelist to wait, but the Duelist tells Shingo to experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield, and turns to point as the spear fires at Shingo. Shingo is hurled against the wall and pinned to it by the spear - but it's only pierced his jacket. His LP are reduced to zero and the holograms vanish. The Duelist removes his mask, and the flames from his previous attack, still smoldering on the floor, cast light on his face - he bears a striking resemblance to Yūya. Yuzu and Shingo recognize him in shock, and Shingo passes out. His friends flee with his unconscious body, Ōtomo taking charge. 's bracelet activates.]] Yuzu asks "Yūya" why he looks like that, but then her bracelet begins to glow blindingly, and when the light fades, "Yūya" is gone. She calls out Yūya's name, and he answers, running in, asking if she's okay. Yuzu asks if Yūya is "Yūya", and he asks he what she's talking about. Yuzu realizes that the Duelist wasn't Yūya, but Yūya doesn't know what she means, and he asks why the place smells like smoke. As he comments on the smell of burning, Yuzu sees the faces of Yūya and the masked Duelist in her mind. Featured Duels Shingo Sawatari vs. Kakimoto Duel already in progress. Shingo controls "Möbius the Ice Monarch" (CG Star 6/2400/1000) in Attack Position, while Kakimoto controls "Power Darts Shooter" (CG Star 5, 5/1800/700) in Attack Position. Shingo's turn "Möbius" attacks and destroys "Power Darts" (Kakimoto: ? → 0 LP). Shingo Sawatari vs. Unknown Turn 1: Unknown Unknown Sets 5 cards. Turn 2: Shingo As his opponent controls at least two Set Magic/Trap Cards, Shingo Special Summons "Escher the Vassal of the Ice Monarch" (CG Star 4/800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shingo Releases "Escher" to Advance Summon "Möbius the Ice Monarch" (CG Star 6/2400/1000). Its effect activates as it was Advance Summoned, targeting and destroying two Magic/Trap Cards the opponent controls ("Phantom Death Spear" and "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil"). As he has Advance Summoned this turn, Shingo activates "Advance Carnival", letting him Advance Summon again this turn in addition to his Normal Summon. He Releases "Möbius" to Advance Summon "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch" (CG Star 8/2800/1000), who can be Advance Summoned with only one Release by Releasing a Advance Summoned monster. The effect of "Möbius" activates as it was Advance Summoned, letting Shingo target and destroy three Magic/Trap Cards the opponent controls. As it was Advance Summoned by Releasing a WATER monster, the targeted cards cannot be activated in response. Unknown's Set cards (two copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" and "Cyclone") are destroyed. "Möbius" attacks directly, but Unknown activates the effect of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard as a direct attack was declared. This lets him Special Summon as many copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" from his Graveyard as possible as Monster Cards. He Special Summons three copies (CG Star 4/0/300 each) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Möbius" attacks and destroys a "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil", with the effect of that card banishing it as it was sent to the Graveyard after being Summoned as a monster. Shingo Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Unknown Unknown overlays his two Level 4 "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 → 1 ORU) to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Shingo controls ("Möbius": 2800 → 1400/1000) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3900/2000). He activates the effect again by detaching another Overlay Unit ("Möbius": 1400 → 700/1000, "Dark Rebellion": 3900 → 4600/2000/1 → 0 ORU). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Möbius" (Shingo: 4000 → 100 LP). Shingo activates his face-down "Ice Rage Shot", destroying a monster that destroyed an Water-Type monster by battle and inflicting damage to the opponent equal to that monster's ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion", but Unknown activates the effect of "Phantom Death Spear" in his Graveyard, negating the activation of and destroying the opponent's Trap Card and inflicting 100 damage to Shingo (Shingo: 100 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Shingo Sawatari Unknown Kakimoto Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1